


Baby be with me (so happily)

by mrsyt31



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsyt31/pseuds/mrsyt31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Nick get a Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby be with me (so happily)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badjujuboo (miztrezboo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztrezboo/gifts).



> This is for Cass, who said she wanted Nick hair porn. Unfortunately, someone else mentioned that Nick was getting a Christmas tree today, and suggested that a certain curly-haired popstar might be with him. This is what happened in my brain after that.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Soz for any mistakes :)

It's not _late_ , per se, but Harry's exhausted, deep in the grip of jet lag after being in America for a week. Surely, one of these days, his body will just give up any hopes of a normal sleep pattern. 

Shopping for a Christmas tree had been Harry's idea. He'd practically begged Nick to wait until he was home so they could go together, even though he knew Nick would have much preferred to do it on the weekend. And now they have a sweet little tree in the corner of the flat, all strung with fairy lights and tinsel. Harry's found a home sprawled flat out on the sofa, his desire to sleep beginning to will out over his love of holiday decorations. 

"Should have known you'd be useless, you lump," Nick teases from the corner. He's got a length of tinsel garland around his neck like a boa, and he's leaned forward precariously, trying to fasten the angel to the top of the tree. The way the lights play off him makes _Nick_ look like an angel, and Harry can't help the sudden, overwhelming feeling of _fond_ that washes over him. 

"C'mere," Harry says, voice raspy with lack of sleep. "Come give us a cuddle."

Nick replies, sarcastically, "The tree's not going to bloody decorate itself, Harold."

"Please," Harry asks. "I've missed your cuddles while I've been away." And that's the truth of it, that Harry never sleeps as we'll without Nick's long, lean body to wrap him up in warmth. He craves it until he can finally get to Nick again, and even after all this time he's not able to get enough.

Nick sighs, draping the garland from around his neck delicately on the branches of the tree. "We'll, I suppose. But only because you're leaving me again in the morning." 

Harry knows Nick is just taking the piss, that he'd never want Harry to feel badly about being able to do what he loves. It doesn't take the sting away, though. "It's just four days, and then I'll be home until after Christmas. And you’re leaving for that ski trip, anyways, so it’s not like you’ll be here missing me."

He reaches for Nick's hand and pulls him down, landing on top of Harry with an _oomph_. They both shuffle around a bit until they're comfortable, Nick half on top of Harry with their legs slotted together. Harry reaches up and removes Nick's glasses, setting them on the sofa table. Nick's hair still seems to be glowing, almost like a halo around the top of his head in the soft light of the Christmas tree and the few candles they'd lit around the room earlier. Harry can't resist the urge to run his fingers through it. 

It's soft, Nick doesn't usually put much for product in it during the week unless he has an evening event to attend. Harry hums contentedly as he twirls one of the longer strands around his finger, and Nick giggles. "Shouldn’t I be the one moaning while you massage my scalp, popstar?"

"Can't help it," Harry mumbles, nosing against Nick's jaw before he kisses him, nips at his ear lazily. "It's soft, and it smells really good." He scratches at Nick's scalp a bit, just because he likes the way it feels when Nick does it to him, and then let's his hand rest on the back of Nick's neck, absently playing with the curls that are starting to form there where his hair has grown out a bit.

Nick hums, dropping his head to rest in the juncture between Harry's neck and shoulder. "Should prob'ly get a trim," he murmurs, bites gently at Harry's pulse point. 

"Nah, I like it like this."

With an exaggerated snort, Nick replies, "Not really very pretty, though, is it."

"Sure it is," Harry proclaims. "Makes you look all soft and lovely, like."

Nick actually laughs at that, pulls back just enough so that he can get a good look at Harry's face. "Only for you, Styles."

"Really?" Harry asks. Nick nods. 

"All right, then." Harry turns over on his side so that Nick has no choice but to be the big spoon. "Nap first, then later on, I want to have so much sex that I can still feel you when I'm on my way home on the weekend."

“Ooh, can I leave my traces in your hair?”

“Oh my _God_ , you’re _terrible_!”

“Hey now, you wrote the song. Very cheeky, by the way.”

"You love me."

Harry feels the warm press of Nick's lips on the back of his neck. It's the only answer he needs, but he still smiles when he hears Nick's whispered _yeah_.


End file.
